Gladiator-class light cruiser
|class before= |class after= |subclasses= |built= |length=1054m |width= |height=301.7m |mass=4.824,564 metric tons |speed=*vaccuum: 186,780kph *atmosphere: not rated |acceleration= |engine=*Mark XVI TEMPEST fusion reactor (2) *Mark VI TRITON fusion reactor (1) |slipspace drive= |shield gen=nine linked Mark X AEGIS Projected Energy Barrier System |hull= layered modular/fixed armour (2400mm) *RADAR absorbant, UV/LADAR distorting coating *energy-reactive regenerative nanomaterial *alternating ceramic/CVT/Titanium alloy plates, silicon carbide backing *ceramic chevron plates/plasma resistant polymer *secondary ceramic/CVT/Titanium alloy plate *plasma-resistant resin-impregnated carbon nanofibre *Boron Carbide/Titanium Carbide/CVT/Titanium ceramic plate |sensor= |target= |navigation= |avionics= |countermeasures= |armament=*Mark XIV Medium Magnetic Accelerator Cannon (1) *Mark III Light Magnetic Accelerator Cannon (1) *RSGM-16 Archer (80 pods, 2400 missiles) *RIM-109 Medusas (2000 cells, 2000 missiles) *BSGM-14 Harpoon (30 tubes, 90 missiles) *RSM-19 Shiva (1 tube, 10 missiles) *dual Mark XIII 305mm naval gun turrets (22) *dual Mark XII 155mm naval gun turrets (32) *quad M502 50mm railgun turrets (60) |complement=Navy Embarked Force: *F/A-352B Longsword squadron (8 craft) *F-371 Halberd squadron (12 craft) *F-419C Sabre squadron (12 craft) *B-221 Scythe (3) *E-221 Warden or P-221 Ranger (1) *FQ-99B Dart (24) *RQ-117 Clarion (6) *Mark 4 lifeboat (152) Marine Shipboard Unit (770 men/57 vehicles): *Ground Combat Element (450 personnel): **1 Marine rifle company (200 men) **1 tank platoon (4 M6A1 Raiders) **1 mechanised infantry platoon (70 men, 8 M32 Warriors) **1 combat engineer platoon (50 men) **1 light reconnaissance platoon (15 ) **1 reconnaissance platoon (50 men) **2 platoons (40 men, 48 ) *Air Combat Element (70 men): **1 airlift/starlift squadron (8 D-77 Pelicans) **1 heavy airlift/starlight flight (4 D-98 Ospreys) **1 light VTOL flight (6 MV-14B Hornets) **1 heavy VTOL flight (4 AV-22B Sparrowhawks) *Command/Logistics Element (250 men) |crew=*1356 naval personnel (209 officers, 1147 enlisted) *165 naval flight technicians and flight crew |capacity= |consumables= |othersystems= |era= |role= |inservice=2557-2618 |affiliation=United Nations Space Command Navy }} The Gladiator-class light cruiser was a class of light cruisers utilised by the United Nations Space Command, which served between 2557 and 2618. The class was initially conceived during the Human-Covenant War as a replacement for the aging , to fill the capability gap between the UNSC's heavy destroyers and the ''Marathon''-class cruiser. The design was eventually shelved in favour of increased Marathon production, and it was only when UNSC designers revisited the plans in 2551 that work began on the Gladiator-class in earnest. At the peak of the UNSC Navy's strength, it operated over 3,450 Gladiator-class light cruisers. The Gladiator-class was designated a light cruiser as a result of its comparatively thin armour; and armament of one light and one medium MAC, rather than the two medium guns a heavier cruiser would have. Its light armour, combined with its oversized reactors and exhaust thrusters, gave it superb speed for a craft of its size. Despite this, the Gladiator-class was comparable in size to the Marathon- and Halcyon-class cruisers, with an overall length of 1054 metres. Crucially, The Gladiator-class shared the same interior 'honeycombed' design as its predecessors, enabling it to withstand astounding volumes of fire. The Gladiator-class commonly operated with other UNSC Navy vessels as part of naval formations, for example leading destroyer squadrons or functioning in battle groups. However, they were also well suited to independent operation, patrolling borders and shipping routes and conducting raids on enemy territory. The class's long operational range and relative speed made it capable of operating alone for extended periods of time, and its strong weaponry and armour meant that it was able to overpower most hostile vessels it encountered. During the Remnant wars War the class had to contend with intruding remnant warships as well as small commerce raiders, meaning groups of two or three Gladiator-class vessels and cruiser-destroyer squadrons became more frequently deployed. History The Gladiator-class light cruiser was first designed from 2544 onwards by as a replacement for the antique Halcyon-class light cruiser. The Halcyon was in fact decommissioned in 2525, and only brought back into service as a temporary measure when the Human-Covenant War broke out; though decades later, it remained the only light cruiser class in service. While the class was surprisingly resilient thanks to its internal design, it suffered from a poor armament and a lack of speed and acceleration. In the later years of its service, hull stress and deterioration increasingly became a problem; a problem which had in fact earlier resulted in the retirement of the class in 2525. The design for the Gladiator-class, which made use of pioneering technology and techniques developed to refit Halcyon''s such as the , was finalised in 2547; however, the UNSC Navy instead opted for increased production of the Marathon-class cruiser, a heavier design which also made use of these technologies. As a result, the Halcyon-class cruiser was the only UNSC light cruiser class of the war; remaining vessels of the class were rapidly mothballed with the war's end. By the 2550s, however, the UNSC Navy was very different from its war-time iteration; a smaller number of more standardised ship classes, focusing on multi-role ability and class cooperation, combined with increased weapons, ammunition and parts commonality and vastly improved technology to effect this change. As a result, the Navy had the resources to operate, and the size and ability to make the best use of, a light cruiser class. Designs for the Gladiator-class were revisited by its original designer, Rees-McLees, and after modifying them to incorporate updated technology, design features and weaponry, production began on the belated successor to the venerable Halcyon-class. Although renewed development began, the class was scheduled to enter service in the late 2550s. The result of this extensive design and manufacturing period was the benefit of increased testing and planning put into the class, maximising its efficiency and capabilities for when it eventually came into service. Inkeeping with this, the last systems to be designed and finalised were its electronic systems, to ensure they were not outdated by the time the class was commissioned. Usage Layout Armament The Gladiator-class light cruiser's armament was substantially larger than all smaller ship classes in service, including the closest in length, the ''Warrior''-class destroyer. This was exclusively as a result of its enlarged size; the Gladiator-class cruiser was almost twice the length of the 614 metre-long Warrior-class. Compared to larger vessels, however, for example the ''Lion''-class cruiser, the Gladiator-class's armament was somewhat minimal; this was a result of its designation as a light cruiser class. The ship's weaponry consisted of a range of multi-role systems enabling it to engage whatever type of target it encountered; this range included large magnetic accelerator cannons, nuclear and non-nuclear ship-to-ship missiles, smaller, general purpose turreted MACs, and defensive railgun and missile emplacements. The Gladiator-class light cruiser's armament consisted of the following: *1x Mark XIV Medium Magnetic Accelerator Cannon *1x Mark III Light Magnetic Accelerator Cannon *2400x RSGM-16 Archers in 80 pods *2000x RIM-109 Medusas in 2000 vertical-launching cells *90x BSGM-14 Harpoons in 30 vertical launchers *10x RSM-19 Shiva in one forward launcher *22x dual Mark XIII 305mm naval gun turrets *32x dual Mark XII 155mm naval gun turrets *60x quad M502 50mm railgun turrets Armour The Gladiator-class light cruiser was designed with the latest generation of Human armour technology, which gave it superb resistance to weapons fire whilst remaining light weight. For a cruiser, the Gladiator-class was comparatively lightly armoured, featuring multiple layers of resistant yet lightweight materials that gave it increased resilience to both directed energy and conventional weapons. This armour made use of ACE technology pioneered by The Royal Allegiance and the Ve'nek Dominion, technology that was shared with the UNSC. The class's armour arranged in modular plates, allowing for damaged sections to be removed and replaced, additional armour to be added or base armour removed to reduce weight. Beneath this modular layer was non-removable armour integrated directly into the hull, known as the monolithic armour plate. The total thickness of the Gladiator-class cruiser's modular and fixed armour and hull was eighty centimetres. The outer layer of the armour was coated in RADAR absorbant material, which rendered the vessel virtually undetectable on RADAR. This material also reduced UV reflections and distorted LADAR and laser rangefinders, affecting the targeting systems of enemy craft. Beneath this, the outer layers of the Gladiator-class's armour were focused more on withstanding plasma attacks, with lower layers offering dual anti-plasma and anti-ballistic protection. The outer layer of the armour was an energy-ablative superconductive layer composed of variable property energy-reactive regenerative nanomaterials. This nanomaterial absorbed most of the energy from plasma assaults and used it to increase its own strength, its properties changing according to the amount of energy it received. This technology was an evolved form of the plasma-refractive coating used on though benefiting from advanced Tier One materials to turn incoming energy attacks into a defensive ability. As a result the cruiser was able to survive a direct hits from comparatively heavy plasma weapons, such as plasma torpedoes, and remain operational. The technology for the vessel's regenerative armour layer was chiefly provided by The Royal Allegiance and the Ve'nek Dominion, who had reverse-engineered this technology from Forerunner warships, known as 'energy regenerative armour' or ERA. Although this armour was in actual fact far more resilient than comparable Covenant vessels, it was nowhere near as effective in terms of regeneration as Theran and Ve'nek vessels. This was because the armour required colossal amounts of power to operate at maximum theoretical capabilty, the kind of power that only Tier One zero-point energy generators could produce; not even the advanced MAELSTROM and TEMPEST fusion reactors of the UNSC could near the power outputs of such generators. Underneath this somewhat unconventional armour was more traditional alloy/composite armour, which provided excellent protection against both ballistic and plasma weaponry. This protection used both modular and fixed armour to provide light weight of transport, while still offering full protection from attack. It was also considerably more resistant to plasma attacks than previous composite armours. The outer layer of the composite modular armour assisted in holding the outer armour together, and allowed some slight flexibility yet superior density to engage various threats. Plasma-resistant resin impregnated carbon nanofibre coated the composite armour's outer surface to allow the best protection and structural strength. Below this outer layer was the primary defence against kinetic and plasma attack, a single-piece poured ceramic DCP (displacive compensation of porosity) plate. This was a metal/ceramic metal matrix composite which had superior protective properties than either ceramic or metal armour alone. After monolithic forming, the ceramic plate was sandwiched between two plates of alloy composed of CVT (Chromium Vanadium Tungsten) and Titanium. This alloy had superior resistance properties to Titanium whilst remaining almost as lightweight. The whole assembly then underwent a hybrid DCP/prestressing method in which the preformed, porous ceramic material and metal plates were soaked in a bath of molten Titanium. As the metal cooled the plate composite compressed, increasing both the density and compressibility of the composite dramatically, improving its strength, ductility and ballistic performance. The resulting compound could be molded into complex shapes and offered improved protection at significantly lower weight. The Gladiator-class light cruiser's armour featured four triple layers of alloy/ceramic plate, which was backed by a layer of ultra heat resistant silicon carbide ceramic matrix composite. Below the outer plates was a layer of overlapping ceramic 'chevrons'. These chevrons forced any physical or plasma round that was able to penetrate the outer plates to then penetrate the chevrons at a much higher oblique angle than the outer plate. This increased the armour's effectiveness not only by changing the penetrator's vector, but by increasing the thickness it had to penetrate. These chevrons were suspended in an plasma-resistant elasticised rubber-like polymer that reduced the shock to the overall plate and transferred much of the impact energy outwards, reducing the stresses on the impact plates. it was also capable of reflecting or absorbing much of the damage caused by directed energy weapons. This material also helped break up penetrating HEAT jets and KE penetrators by causing the chevrons to move around under the force of impact and degrading its overall performance. Backing these chevrons was a fifth layer of composite alloy/ceramic plate, forcing the plasma or penetrator to again punch its way through at a different vector, forcing the round to fold or break up before it could defeat the final plate. The whole composite was then sealed in plasma-resistant resin-impregnated carbon nanofibre to absorb any remaining spall or plasma splash and attached to the base armour of the Gladiator-class's hull in sections for easy replacement. The monolithic armour plate for the vessel was produced using a process in which sets of inexpensive, thermodynamically compatible ceramic powders (Boron Carbide (B4C) and Titanium Carbide (TiC)) were blended with thermoplastic polymer binders and then co-extruded to form a fibre. This fibre composite was first braided then woven into the shape of the desired component. The fabricated component was then stacked and pyrolysed to remove the polymer binder, and hot-pressed to obtain the base preformed ceramic material for final processing. The preformed ceramic matrix was still rather porous, and though extremely hard and ductile, was still rather fragile compared to a composite plate. The DCP process avoided extensive shrinkage in the processing of dense ceramic parts, worked at lower temperatures than conventional methods, did not require the use of high pressures and eliminated the need for post-process ceramic machining. The preform was soaked in a bath of CVT/Titanium alloy. The preform absorbed the liquid metal like a sponge; the liquid metal then reacted with the ceramic powder to form a new ceramic compound that filled in pore spaces. The result was a part with a larger internal solid volume, but the exact same external shape and dimensions as the original preform. The DCP method required reaction temperatures of only 1,300C, compared to the 2,000C required for traditional methods, to form very high melting point, covalently-bonded ceramics. Because the final part maintained the shape of the original porous ceramic, post-process reshaping was eliminated. This translated to cost savings for manufacturers, allowing for more armour to be produced. The finished composite was strong and ductile enough to resist severe impact stress, while providing excellent anti thermal, kinetic and plasma properties and above all remaining light weight. Shielding Engines and Powerplant Complement The Gladiator-class light cruiser held a larger onboard complement of troops and aircraft than smaller classes such as frigates and destroyers, as a result of its increased size and more autonomous role. Its complement was comparable to that of larger cruiser types due to its increased focus on projectable and deployable strength, as well as a proportionately smaller internal space devoted to weapons and defensive systems. The Gladiator-class cruiser's complement allowed it to deploy a force to defend itself in combat, for example from attacking starfighter craft or boarding infantry; in addition, it gave the cruiser an active attack capability in the form of fighter squadrons and ground force units. An relatively generous onboard complement thus enhanced the cruiser's offensive and defensive capabilities, and increased its effectiveness when operating alone or as part of cruiser-destroyer squadrons. The Gladiator-class light cruiser's Navy-operated onboard complement consisted of the following: *F/A-352B Longsword (8) *F-371 Halberd (12) *F-419C Sabre (12) *B-221 Scythe (3) *E-221 Warden or P-221 Ranger (1) *RQ-117 Clarion (6) *FQ-99B Dart (24) The most versatile aircraft carried by the Gladiator was the F/A-352B Longsword. The Longsword was a strike fighter, meaning it was a dual role craft, focusing on ground attack missions but with extended capability in an air-to-air role additionally. The Longsword's dual role nature allowed the Gladiator-class to launch attacks on both air and ground targets with the same craft, which had the ability to switch between mission types with minimal effort, often without having to return to the cruiser for reconfiguring. While a highly capable craft, the Longsword paid for this with its size; a wingspan of over fity metres meant that smaller ships, such as frigates, were unable to carry any; the Gladiator-class carried a total of eight in specifically designed hangars, located four on each lateral surface of the vessel. In addition to the Longsword, the Gladiator-class cruiser carried a large number of smaller, lighter interceptor and fighter craft, which had increased defensive and offensive capability against enemy starfighters, with reduced capability against ground targets. The cruiser carried twelve F-419C Sabre short range interceptors and twelve F-371 Halberd spatial superiority starfighters, both of which were adept at defending the vessel from starfighter attack or performing ranged combat patrols, either in atmosphere or vacuum, to eliminate enemy craft. The Sabre was a short range interceptor class focusing on extreme speed, agility and performance purely against hostile single ships, though sacrificing range, endurance and stored munitions in the process. The similarly designed Halberd was a spatial superiority starfighter, designed as an high performance fighter with exceptional range, weaponry, agility, speed and protection. Both of these classes complemented each other in capability and cost effectiveness, and were deployed together to form a potent fighter force. These fighters were launched and retrieved from smaller hangars on the ship's lateral surfaces. The Gladiator-class cruiser also carried a small number of Navy-operated support craft. The bulk of this comprised three B-221 Scythe medium range, atmospheric and exoatmospheric, tactical and strategic bomber craft. The Scythe was commonly deployed to attack enemy capital ships in support of the Gladiator-class in battle, as well as to assault ground targets in support of the cruiser's Marine Shipboard Unit, and was configurable for a range of secondary missions as well as these. The Scythe featured a heavily swept delta wing shape, cavernous internal space and six powerful engines, enabling it to carry massive amounts of mixed ordnance, and operate with extreme speed and long range. Also supporting the cruiser's combat abilities was a single support craft, either an E-221 Warden or P-221 Ranger, which were specialised auxiliary combat craft based on the Scythe's spaceframe, and offered more specialised support to the cruiser and its embarked complement. The E-221 Warden early warning and control craft was used to provide surveillance, command, control, communications and other electronic support functions; while the P-221 Ranger spatial patrol craft specialised in long range patrol, reconnaissance, electrical intelligence and anti-ship/anti-prowler warfare, armed with powerful sensory equipment and a miniaturised slipspace drive. These craft provided unique and invaluable support to the cruiser and its complement of fighters and troops. The type of support craft the Gladiator-class would carry depended on its specific mission. The cruiser was also equipped with two reconnaissance drone squadrons totalling six RQ-117 Clarion drones. These could be used for stealthy reconnaissance of areas or targets, and also as decoy targets themselves. As well as this, the frigate carried twenty four FQ-99B Dart unmanned fighters, which were very small, agile short range craft deployed in combat to support the cruiser, its complement of manned fighters, and when deployed, its ground forces. The Dart's capabilities included defending the ship from enemy attack and engaging enemy air and ground targets in atmosphere and, to a limited extent, ranged combat patrol. The Dart was controlled by its own autonomous CPU, though could also be remotely operated by the ship's AI, or fed information by it, increasing combat coordination and overall effectiveness. The Gladiator-class light cruiser was also equipped with a Marine Shipboard Unit, which was essentially a Marine Expeditionary Unit though on a much smaller scale, and used specifically to equip frigate and cruiser class vessels. This unit comprised the cruiser's onboard defence force as well as its deployable ground force. The MSU was made up of a Ground Combat Element, an Air Combat Element and a joint Command/Logistics Element. The MSU overall consisted of 770 personnel and 57 vehicles. The Ground Combat Element totalled roughly 450 personnel, and allowed the frigate to deploy a small yet potent force of infantry, light and heavy vehicles. The GCE was made up of the following: *1 Marine rifle company (200 men) *1 tank platoon (4 M6A1 Raiders) *1 mechanised infantry platoon (70 men, 8 M32 Warriors) *1 combat engineer platoon (50 men) *1 light reconnaissance platoon (15 ) *1 reconnaissance platoon (50 men) *2 platoons (40 men, 48 ) The Air Combat Element consisted of a range of aircraft, including trans-orbital dropships that could ferry troops to planetary combat and offer fire support, and light and heavy VTOL aircraft types. This allowed the Gladiator-class cruiser to deploy a small but powerful contingent of aerial vehicles, capable of supporting the Ground Combat Element and operating alongside it in both offensive and defensive missions. The ACE totalled 70 crew and maintenance personnel and twenty two aircraft, and was made up of the following: *1 airlift/starlift squadron (8 D-77 Pelicans) *1 heavy airlift/starlight flight (4 D-98 Ospreys) *1 light VTOL flight (6 MV-14B Hornets) *1 heavy VTOL flight (4 AV-22B Sparrowhawks) The Command/Logistics Element, or C/LE, was the smallest of the three elements and was responsible for overall command of the MSU, as well as logistical tasks. In addition, it contained small units for electronic warfare, intelligence, medical and explosive ordnance disposal tasks. The C/LE was comprised of a total of 250 personnel and 8 logistical vehicles. Known Ships of the Line Category:Cruiser classes Category:UNSC Ship Classes